


I Don't Dance

by AgentCarter15



Series: Peggysous Collection [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, peggysous, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarter15/pseuds/AgentCarter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huge thanks to Wattpad user @CSOQtacos for suggesting Peggysous and dancing. I decided to put a song to it, which is "I Don't Dance" by Lee Brice. It's a country song and it's modern but the lyrics and style fit so well with this. I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

_I don't dance, but here I am  
_

_Spinning you round and round in circles_

_It ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_Yeah you've got me in the palm of your hand, girl,_

_Cause I don't dance_

 

 

  
 Peggy walked into the office late after a mission one night to find it completely empty. Frowning, she glanced around.

  
 "Hello? Is anyone here? Daniel?" She was greeted by more silence. Slowly she walked farther into the office, stopping when she heard the faint sounds of music, seeming to be coming from Daniel's office. As stealthily as she could in her heels, Peggy crept towards Daniel's office. Thankfully the door was cracked open, and she opened it slowly and peeked in. Daniel was behind his desk, his back to Peggy. A small radio sat on his desk, the soft sounds of singing coming from it. Daniel started to sway back and forth, and Peggy had to stifle a laugh when she heard him start to hum along. She sneaked into the office, walking up to his desk quietly. She quickly cleared her throat, smirking when Daniel jumped and nearly fell into his chair.

  
 "Peg! H-how long have you been standing there?" Daniel stammered, a slight flush creeping across his face. He shifted his weight nervously, hesitant to look her in the eye. Peggy chuckled lightly.

  
 "Long enough. I didn't know you could sing," she said softly, and Daniel flushed deeper than before. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

  
 "It's, uh, just a little hobby of mine. I'm not very good, so I never like to talk about it."

  
 "I thought you sounded wonderful. And I didn't know you could dance, either," she teased gently. Daniel's eyes widened.

  
 "Oh, no. I can't dance," he said hurriedly. Peggy raised an eyebrow at him. Daniel rolled his eyes. "Fine. I can dance. But I don't dance," he firmly amended. Peggy smirked.

  
 "We'll see about that," she said slyly. She made her way over to Daniel as Nat King Cole's _(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons_ started playing, and Daniel held up his hands in defense.

  
 "Peg, I'm serious. I-I haven't danced since-" he hesitated, a pained look on his face. Peggy stopped walking, her face softening.

  
 "Since you lost your leg," she finished for him softly. She began to move closer to him again, and Daniel swallowed hard, nodding, again refusing to meet her eyes. Peggy stopped a few inches away from him. "Daniel. Look at me, please." Daniel slowly looked up at her whispered words, and Peggy smiled at him softly. "Will you try? For me?"

  
 "Peggy, I don't-"

  
 "Daniel, just let me help you. Please." Daniel sighed in defeat. Trying to fight the pleading look in her big brown eyes was a constant uphill battle. He slowly took her outstretched hand, and let her lead him back out in front of the desk. Gently, Peggy placed his hand on her hip and took his other in hers, smiling at him reassuringly. "Just follow my lead, darling," she whispered, and Daniel smiled. She led him in slow, small circles, letting him get used to the feeling with his leg. After a few turns, Peggy laid her head on his shoulder, and Daniel tensed for a second before relaxing with a sigh. He rested his head on hers, and the two swayed in place, for the moment utterly content with the world and everything in it. After a few moments of silence, Peggy spoke.

  
 "Daniel?" she asked quietly. He hummed lightly in response, making Peggy smile as it rumbled in her ear. "Thank you for dancing with me." Daniel smiled, closing his eyes happily.

  
 "Anything for you, Peg. Always."


End file.
